Victory (Story)
The evil Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa were thinking up an evil plan to destroy the Power Rangers. They developed a monster named Rocket Robo. Rocket Robo was a powerful transformer. As this was happening, a city bus was driving along the road. A blob of white crème was on the bus with many passengers, including a teenage boy with a baseball cap, a mother and her baby son. A black middle-aged bus driver was driving the bus. The bus driver picked up 2 cookies! The 2 cookies headed for the creme! 1 cookie said "Excuse me!" and the other cookie said "Pardon me, buddy!" and they squashed the creme into a CremeWich! The 2 cookies and the creme then started to sing the "Squeezed in the Middle" jingle! The bus driver and the others joined in! The baby boy wrested free of his mother's hold and took a bite out of the cookie! The cookie said "Hey! He bit me!" Rocket Robo appeared and fired 4 missiles at the bus. The 4 missiles hit the bus, causing it to go out of control. Everyone screamed. The bus went off a cliff and crashed into the ground. The bus burst into flames and killed the bus driver and everyone else. The mayor of Angel Grove said “This is an outrage!” Zordon and Alpha 5 summoned the Power Rangers to the Command Center. The Power Rangers teleported to meet the Mayor. The mayor said “Where are the Power Rangers?” The White Ranger said “We’re here, Mayor!” The Power Rangers confronted Rocket Robo and White Ranger told Rocket Robo “You’re going down!” The Rangers said “We need Thunder MegaTigerFalconzord power, now!” Thunder MegaTigerFalconzord swooped into action! Thunder MegaTigerFalconzord battled Rocket Robo! With a mighty strike of the Zord’s sword, Rocket Robo was destroyed! Thunder MegaTigerFalconzord then went to the Moon Palace and attacked Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa! Thunder MegaTigerFalconzord destroyed the moon palace and killed Lord Zedd and Rita! It was a glorious victory for all that was good! Cecile was falling in love with her black cello teacher Ronald Clifford. The evil Emperor Bad Vader saw this happening and tricked Cecile's best friend, Kathryn, into letting Cecile's mother, Mrs. Caldwell, know about it. Mrs. Caldwell became very angry. She burst into the study room while Ronald was giving Cecile a cello lesson. Mrs. Caldwell yelled at Ronald and fired him for being black and fooling around with Cecile. She sent Cecile up to her room and forbade Ronald from seeing Cecile again. Cecile was in her room, crying, when Bad Vader appeared. Kathryn and her stepbrother Sebastian Valmont called Cecile to warn her that Bad Vader was coming. Sebastian told Cecile "It's a trap!" But it was too late. Bad Vader captured Cecile. Bad Vader took Cecile to his battleship and tortured her. Good Vader learned of Cecile's capture and he set off to rescue her. Good Vader confronted Bad Vader and an epic lightsaber battle began. Good Vader lopped off Bad Vader's head, killing him. Good Vader then killed all of Bad Vader's Imperial guards. Good Vader rescued Cecile. Cecile was very happy to see Good Vader. With the help of Cecile and Ronald, Good Vader exposed Mrs. Caldwell as an ally of Bad Vader. Mrs. Caldwell was arrested and sent to prison. Category:Fan Fiction